Choices to be Made
by kimbleywimbley
Summary: When choices begin to be made, Kagome has the choice between Seshomaru and Inuyasha. They say she can only love one, not the other. Will Kagome choose one of the two brothers to be with for the rest of her life? Or will she choose to loose them both? (Sesshomaru x Kagome) (Inuyasha x Kagome)
1. Beginning

Kagome jumped out of the well and looked around. It was nightfall and normally Inuyasha would be here waiting for her at night, but he wasn't here today. She pulled her bike up out of the well and then her bag. She put he bag on and hopped on the bike. She pedaled all the way to Kaede's house. When she got there, she heard a fire crackling inside. When she stepped in, she saw everyone sleep, even Inuyasha. She sighed and put her bag down while putting her bike off to the side of the house. She came in, yawned, and laid down near Inuyasha. She slowly fell asleep. That's when a shadow came into the door way. The shadowed figure made its way toward Kagome and wiped her hair from in front of her face. A smile could be seen through the darkness and the figure left before Inuyasha woke up. Noticing Kagome, he stayed up to watch over the group. _I should have stayed up..._ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the hustle and bustle. Inuyasha saw she was awake and pulled her up. "Come on, we got shards to collect." Kagome saw he was agitated, but she didn't comment. She made him carry her bag as she got on her bike. They set off early, along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. Miroku was trying to make a move on Sango as usual. And also as usual, Sango slapped him. Shippo rode in Kagome's basket. "There's a jewel shard!" Kagome pointed towards some mountains in the distance. Inuyasha led the way towards the mountains and Kagome pedaled hard to keep up. Shippo complained that she was to slow and jumped on Kilala. Nobody noticed how Kagome was getting left behind, they were to focused on the jewel shard. Kagome didn't call for help, she knew the shards were more important. Finally, when she didn't see them in the distance anymore, she slowed to a stop. She was out of breathe when she heard something crack branches near her in the woods. She looked around and yelled, "Is someone here?"  
The voice that replied sent a chill down her spine. "Indeed. Why are you not by my brother, Kagome? Isn't he sworn to your side to protect you?" Kagome glared towards the trees and Sesshomaru appeared. He took a step towards her and she dismounted her bike. She pulled her bow out and put an arrow into place. "Don't come any closer." Sesshomaru came closer, though. And when she shot her arrow, he caught it and broke it. "I mean you no harm, Kagome." She took a step back as he took two steps forward. The process was repeated until Kagome backed herself into a tree and Sesshomaru stood over her, keeping her there. She started to tremble. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru didn't answer right away. Just as Kagome was going to scream, he finally replied. "I want you." Kagome stared into his eyes with disbelief.  
He always hated her, what was different, now? She heard a low growl erupt from Sesshomaru's throat. He pulled away from her. "Until next time." He vanished there, and Kagome fell to the ground. She heard yelling close by, but she didn't respond. Sango appeared with Kilala in the trees and she yelled something to the others. She tried to get Kagome up, but she was to shocked to stand. Inuyasha and Miroku came into the area, along with Shippo. That's when Kagome felt so overwhelmed, she passed out.

**Does it seem good? Hope so! Review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for reading, can't wait till I post the second chapter.**


	2. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I have been under-going some chances to leave the house to bond with my sister whom I fight with normally. So, it was a good change. I plan on posting a chapter by the end of the month, maybe even a couple. Sorry that it is taking so long, as shown by how I normally posted 3 chapters a day before on some fan-fictions I have. As you will notice, this is on all of the fan-fictions that are being continued from me. Thanks for being so patient! Remember (if you haven't) to Follow, Favorite, and Review!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~Kimmy/strong/p 


End file.
